Our Soulrooms
by littlemichiru
Summary: Yugi and Yami usually spend time in Yugi's soulroom since Yami usually keeps his room locked and Yugi doesn't wish to intrude. However, when Yami goes missing for some hours, Yugi has to go to the other side and find him. Why does Yami wish to keep Yugi away from his part of the puzzle?


_**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. I am a huge Puzzleshipping fan. I wish to one day write something longer and serious, but for now this is my first try. I hope you will enjoy it.**_

The room full of light echoed with laughter as a young boy laying on the thick white carpet read his favorite manga. He was in his favorite blue adorned with stars pajamas, his feet bare as he moved his legs up and down lazily. His amethyst eyes, so full of light and innocence, were running through the pages following the dialogues and pictures. His rosy lips were half open, caught between a smile and a laughter. Happiness radiated from him like sunrays from the sun.

A shadow moved closer to the open door. The door to the room was always open. Its light slipping outside at the dark stone corridor. The path littered with toys and books that were used again and again, full of memories of game. The room emitted a warmth so inviting that the shadow couldn't help but move closer to the entrance. Long legs brought their owner inside the light. A moment later the bed with the blue comforter slightly creaked alerting the young boy to the other's presence.

"Yami! You are back!" the boy squealed happily and closed his manga, sitting up. "How was your walk?"

The other boy, a boy so similar and yet so different to the young boy, smiled. The younger boy had big amethyst eyes that could warm anyone's heart. His tri-colored hair was a rarity, multiple layers of blond, black, and purple hair. Shorter than all boys his age, the boy looked like a twelve years old rather than seventeen. His cherubic face and porcelain white skin made him look like an angel. His name was Yugi Moto and fit him perfectly since Yugi loved games.

The older boy who had recently taken a seat on Yugi's bed was much alike to Yugi but also so different. He was the right height to pass as a teenager even though he was centuries old. He too had tri-colored hair but his blond locks shot upwards in places Yugi's weren't. His eyes were like sparkling rubies that could make a man's blood freeze in their veins when angry, but they were soft and gentle when looking down at the younger boy. His name was Yami and was the spirit residing in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"It was pretty good" Yami answered with his baritone voice. "Thank you for letting me use your body."

A soft smile crossed the younger boy's lips. "My body is yours to use whenever you want."

A shiver ran down the older boy's spine. Yugi had no idea the double meaning his words hid. How could he? He was the epitome of innocence. He hadn't even asked Yami why he needed his body. He just walked in his soul room and let Yami take over. Yugi always trusted Yami.

"I will let you get some sleep now" Yami said, his hand softly running through Yugi's hair. The younger boy pouted. Yami resisted leaning down and kissing the rosy lips. "It's a school day tomorrow."

Yugi sighed. Yami was right. He knew he had to go to bed if he wanted to be okay the next day. He slowly stood up and nodded. "I guess you are right."

Yugi was about to return to his body when Yami asked him a question that was in his mind for a while. "Yugi, why don't you ever lock your door?"

Yugi looked at the older boy confused. Lock the door? He always locked the house's door. His eyes followed Yami's. Oh, he meant his soul room's door. But why should he lock that one?

"Why should I? It's just you and me. I want you to always be able to come and go" Yugi answered as if the answer was the most obvious one in the world. "You may want to borrow something. I…" suddenly Yugi felt unsure. "I don't know much about your room."

The spirit's eyes widen at this statement. Yugi's visitations to his room had always been brief and made out of urgency. Yami always kept his door locked not wishing his darkness to taint the boy's side. Yugi had never tried entering his room without a good reason or being invited. Yami hadn't thought that maybe his protégée wanted to venture in his soul room. It was a dark place full of traps and secrets. Why would the younger boy want to go there?

Hearing the younger boy talking again, Yami concentrated on his words. "I was thinking that while I am at school or sleeping, you may want to play a game or read a book." Then suddenly his soft cheeks turned a soft red. "I guess that's stupid. I know we play games here sometimes, but I am sure you have more interesting things to do with your free time."

Yami's heart ached hearing these words. "Aibou…"

Yugi smiled a bit. "I need to go to bed now, Yami. I will see you in the morning." Another smile as he slowly faded, his spirit returning to his body. Yami could swear before Yugi's image disappeared from his eyes, Yugi's eyes were full of sadness.

After school, Yugi rushed home. He let his schoolbag on his bed, sat on the soft mattress, closed his eyes, and concentrated trying to reach his soul room. He hadn't been able to feel Yami in a while and he was really worried. When Yugi opened his eyes again, he was in his soul room. The room was so similar to his real room but the walls were painted a lighter blue and the floor and drawers were full of things that were important to Yugi throughout his short life. Yugi stayed on the same position for some moments wondering what he should do.

"My other self?" Yugi called through their mind link but received no answer. "Yami?" he tried again, but nothing.

Sighing, worry filling his mind and heart, he moved towards the open door reaching the corridor between his soul room and the spirit's. Hesitantly, he knocked on the cold iron door. No one answered. He knocked again and called Yami's name. Once again nothing. Yugi was seriously worried.

"Please forgive me for the intrusion" he whispered and moved to touch the door. Before he could push, the door opened on its own, surprising the boy.

Yugi slowly walked inside taking in the darkness and coldness of the maze. After taking a deep breath, he took a step forward. "Yami?" he called out once again. He took another step forward. "Yami, where are you?"

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He started walking deeper into the maze. He knew there was a chance he would get lost but he also knew that if Yami was somewhere in there hurt or worse, he couldn't leave him alone. As if the soul room had heard his thoughts, torches were lit, guiding Yugi through doors and corridors. Suddenly a set of stairs appeared in front of him. Yugi didn't even think about it. He just kept going. The stairs led to a crimson door with no doorknob.

"Please, please, let me in" he whispered, his voice breaking.

Yugi knew he couldn't bare something happening to Yami. Yami was his other half. The Pharaoh didn't have his memories, but he was a good person. Yugi knew that. He was Yugi's best friend. He was his companion. He was…Yugi's most important person.

Yugi pulled back at the thought that had just been formed in his mind. Did he just think what he thought he thought? Sure, he knew Yami was important to him but his most important person? Seeing the door opening, he shook his head deciding to ponder on these feelings when he would find the other boy.

The room that he saw when he walked through the room was so different to any other room he had passed by that Yugi stopped once again, this time taking in what was in front of him. The room was dark and seemed to be endless. Only a torch light a small part of the room showing a great throne adorned in gold and rubies. On the throne, with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, sat Yami.

Relief was all that Yugi could feel at the sight. Tiptoeing not to wake up the other boy, he moved closer to the throne and sat on the steps in front of it. Suddenly tiredness overcame him. School had been extremely hard that day and running through the maze of the puzzle had exhausted Yugi more than he had thought. Now that he knew Yami was safe, he felt he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Leaning on the throne, just by Yami's legs, Yugi closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Feeling a weight upon his legs and numbness spreading from said weight, Yami opened his eyes. He had been so deep in thoughts, his mind traveling through whatever scraps of memories he had managed to regain, that he felt as if he was dreaming. That was the closest to sleep he'd ever had. Usually it was deep and made him lose sense of reality. Stretching his limbs, he tried to move his legs only to hear a soft mumbling echoing in the empty room. Surprised, he looked around for the source of the noise. At the same time he felt something crawling around his legs, getting a tight hold of him. Stiffening, he looked down, his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"Y…Yugi?" he whispered, his mind unable to understand why his little one was snuggling his legs, eyes closed, a soft noise coming out of his half parted lips.

Carefully, the Pharaoh unwrapped Yugi's hands from around his legs and kneeled by the boy's side. His lips were caught as they were about to smile when he noticed that something was wrong. The boy's lips were slightly blue and his skin paler than usually even under the light of the torch. Yami swore under his breath understanding what was wrong. Yugi wasn't used to the coldness of Yami's room.

"Hang on, little one." His body was trembling as Yami softly pulled him in his arms. "Oh, how I wish I had a soft blanket to wrap around you" he whispered as he was about to carry his precious Yugi back to his soul room.

As if some unknown power was there to answer his prayer, a thick blanket made out of furs fell on the throne. Yami wondered where it came from but he discarded the thought as unimportant for the moment. He placed the blanket around Yugi and carried him through the puzzle's corridors back to the younger boy's room. Really carefully, he laid the boy on his bed and wrapped him in his blue comforter. To make sure he would be warm, he placed the fur blanket on him too.

"I am sorry, Yugi. You were probably worried about me and ended up coming to find me. I didn't notice how late it was" he whispered pushing a strand of hair out of Yugi's eyes.

The spirit's hands rubbed the boy's body carefully wishing the color would come back to the boy's lips. Indeed as if Yami's touch as well as the warmth of his soul room were the medicine the boy needed, Yugi stopped shivering and soon opened his eyes.

"Yami?" the boy asked softly and confused, seeing he was back to his room. "What happened?"

Yami hugged the boy, happy to see him opening his eyes. Yugi hugged him back, surprised. Yami had never hugged him like that before. He liked being so close to Yami. He liked feeling safe in his arms. When Yami tried to pull back, Yugi held on to him. Yami tensed for a moment and then relaxed.

"Do you feel better? You fell asleep in my room. It was too cold for you and you passed out."

Yugi nodded remembering how he had searched for the spirit after not hearing from him for hours. "I was worried about you. I called you many times. I knocked on your door many times too. I was worried so I had to enter your soul room. I am sorry" Yugi ended with an apology his explanation.

Yami placed his hand beneath Yugi's chin and made the little one face him. "You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have worried you." A thought passed his mind. "How did you know where I was?"

Yugi's eyes sparkled as he answered. "It was as if the maze wanted to lead me to you. The torches showed me the way." Yugi yawned, still feeling tired. "Yami…" he started hesitatingly.

"What is it, little one?" Yami said gently, still holding Yugi's chin.

Yugi liked the pet name. "Could you please stay with me? I feel so tired. And the bed feels so comfortable." His hand ran to the soft fur that covered him. "Huh? That wasn't in my room before!"

Yami looked at the fur remembering what had happened to his throne room. One of the main reasons why he didn't want Yugi to run around his part of the puzzle was the fact his room was nothing but a cold space filled by a throne and some ruins. There was nothing in his room to show to Yugi. Nothing to capture and keep the boy's interest. He had no idea where the blanket had come from. He explained that to the boy, his voice void of emotions as he described the emptiness of his room. There was no reason to hide it from the boy anymore. He had seen it himself.

"Maybe the room expected for you to ask for something. Have you ever tried to ask for something?" Yugi asked, his eyes slowly closing. "I always think of the things I want to make them appear."

Yami looked at Yugi dumbfounded. Then, he slowly slipped by Yugi's side, laying above the blankets and staring at the ceiling. As he was about to close his eyes and pretend he was sleeping too, allowing his thoughts to process naturally, the lights in the room dimmed to almost darkness and the ceiling was illuminated by hundreds of tiny stars.

Looking at his side, at the sleeping boy, Yami felt his lips shaping a full smile. He closed his eyes and rested by Yugi knowing that if he could materialize one thing in his own room that would be the bed with the boy sleeping by his side. The Pharaoh didn't need to ponder on these feelings. He knew since the very beginning Yugi was more than his partner. He was the one person Yami cared the most about and would give anything in the world to see happy. It was no wonder his soul room let him in even though the door was locked or that the lights led him to him when Yami wouldn't respond to him.

"Sleep well, my little one. We have some decorating to do when you wake up" he said really softly and chuckled to himself, the fur blanket of his past covering his Yugi.


End file.
